The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to blood vessel treatment and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to expandable devices and methods for blood vessel occlusion.
A malfunction in the ability of veins or arteries to supply or remove blood is associated with medical conditions such as varicose vein expansion, aneurysms and tumors.
Varicose veins appear in 20-25% of women and 10-15% of men. Most varicose veins are considered a cosmetic condition rather than a medical condition; however, in some cases, hindered circulation may cause pain, disfiguring, swelling, discomfort, a tingling sensation, itching and/or a feeling of heaviness.
Several techniques and procedures to treat varicose veins exist. Vein stripping involves tying off of the upper end of a vein and then removing the vein. Vein stripping is typically performed in an operating room under general anesthesia. Approximately 150,000 vein stripping surgeries are performed each year in the U.S. Vein stripping associated risks include risks linked to general anesthesia such as anesthesia allergies, infections etc. In addition, tissue around the stripped vein may become bruised and scarred causing a feeling of “tightness” in the leg. Damaged may cause numbness and paralysis of part of the leg.
Endovenous laser treatment is typically performed done in-office under local anesthesia. Endovenous laser treatment uses intense heat to remove a vein, which may lead to an increased risk of developing blood clots. Treated veins can also become irritated and inflamed, leading to pain and swelling in the legs. The treated area can begin to tingle or become burned from the heat.
Radiofrequency occlusion is typically performed done in-office under local anesthesia or in an ambulatory surgery setting. A small tube or catheter is used and threaded along the vein using ultrasound guidance. Local anesthetic is injected along the way to help ensure the patient's comfort throughout the procedure. Once the vein is canalized, sound waves are applied to heat and collapse the vein from the top, down. The vein will eventually result in a thin scar tissue and is absorbed by the body's natural processes. Following treatment with radiofrequency occlusion, a compression bandage is applied to the leg to aid in the healing process. This should be kept in place for a couple of days and then compression stockings are worn for another two to three weeks to continue to aid the healing process. Patients may walk shortly after treatment and most are able to resume normal activities or return to work after a few days provided they avoid heavy lifting and wear their compression stockings. There may be a chance of bleeding, infection or blood clots with radiofrequency occlusion as with many other procedures. A unique complication that is associated with radiofrequency occlusion, however, is skin burn due to the method of occlusion used during treatment.
Ultrasound-guided sclerotherapy is typically performed done in-office under local anesthesia. Side effects that are applicable for standard sclerotherapy are also applicable to ultrasound-guided sclerotherapy, although the magnitude of certain complications, when they occur, may be greater. Standard sclerotherapy side effects include skin ulceration or necrosis, deep vein thrombosis, allergic reaction, arterial injection, pulmonary embolus, nerve injury, wound breakdown and wound inflammation.